


Viva la Vida

by derpymidnightwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Regret, greed - Freeform, nostalgic, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpymidnightwrites/pseuds/derpymidnightwrites
Summary: (Name) is an old country who used to be in a pact with England during the old ages. They both mourn the foolish decisions they have made back then, Arthur for losing his power and (Name) for trusting him.





	Viva la Vida

I was running through the vast corridors and grand halls of a British estate. My elegant dress rustled from the motion, my breath coming out in short puffs of air. I ran as fast as I could to the room I knew was at the end of this hall, just around the corner, and I was so very happy. I had a grin stretched across my face so much so that I must've resembled a maniac. I couldn't've cared less, though. The guards wouldn't've said a thing to their majesty. Besides, I needed to reach my dearest Arthur, my King.  
I sprinted past large scale paintings and antique vases in the halls. The carpet under me was soft and velvet and each step I took was heaven under my shoes. But I didn't pay it any mind. My destination was set out ten or so meters in front of me. I could see the two guards standing at the front of the entrance to His Majesty's room. As I came closer, I saw Arthur sitting in his chair sipping tea. He was talking to an adviser of his.  
Arthur's attention was on me immediately as I entered the room in a sudden manner.  
"Arthur, darling!" I rasped. "Arthur, oh dearest, have the news reached you?"  
Arthur laughed, both out of joy and at my unseemly state, and replied with cheer in his voice, "Yes, my love. The news has just reached my very ears." he glanced at his advisor with a look. The man took the hint and left us in the room alone to celebrate.  
After he left, I squealed and grabbed Arthur's hands. I pulled him up and danced around the room like fools. We had just won another group of countries and taken them as our colonies. Our plan was going magnificently. It seemed that granting ownership of nations grew easier as the days passed. Most nations barely struggled anymore. We were growing notorious for taking lands which worried others. I was pleased with how everything was going, and so was Arthur.  
He let out a hearty laugh and sighed. "I can't believe it. I'd never imagined everything to go so splendidly." his smile shrunk until he was quiet and had only the faintest grin. His green eyes grew sad and nostalgic. "To think that mere ages ago I was the one being pillaged and taken. To think that I'd barely survived to live to this day.."  
I cast Arthur a pitiful smile. I was aware of his struggles as a young nation. He had been betrayed by his brothers and as a child had to fend for himself. He was raised alone and without anyone to depend on. Thinking back to the present, it was amazing how a lonely man could grow into a powerful nation. He now had friends and many men under his rule, as well as a loving wife and partnering nation. With myself at Arthur's side, we were two nations, one empire that had a reign of most of the world.  
Arthur caught my glance and smiled in return. "Now they are under my rule, my commands. They obey me." he let out an arrogant laugh and held me closer. "And I have you. Without you. I'm not sure where I would be.." he stroked my cheek with his thumb gingerly. "You are my biggest supporter, my most loyal ally. For this I thank you and I am eternally grateful for your continuous support, my sweet (Name). I love you and I shall continue loving you till the end of time, till the earth cracks and the seas dry..."  
I hugged Arthur and cried into the crook of his neck. I was happier than I'd ever felt in my short life of being a nation. Arthur and I were fairly young, resembling mere young adults. If we continued with this and kept our union, we'd be granted eternal happiness well into our old age.  
We'd come so far, Arthur and I, and it reminded me of when our union began. I had been younger, barely looking past a teenager and younger than an adult. Arthur had come to me and pledged a compact, an empire so great that the world was ours. Ruling the world was something all nations relentlessly chased, and even as he uttered the proclamation it sounded like a lie. Even approaching a young adult like me seemed so surreal. I could never forget the words he spoke. Arthur's tone was so sincere, which I saw as truth but was most likely false hope and ignorance. "(Name)... I ask you a very important deed. Be my sword and shield. Pledge your undying loyalty to me and stand at my side forever more. Shall you never stray from me, your King? Place your unwavering trust into me and heed every order I give, and I promise you many victories to come. If you follow me to the ends of the earth, I promise you the world to rule." he took your hands in his and squeezed lightly. "The world would be ours.."  
I gazed into his sincere eyes. Arthur smiled softly at me. He was granting me power in exchange for my loyalty. Arthur and I would have the world in our hands, all up to me.  
"I promise I will be loyal to you, always and forever..."

It had taken several more years, but Arthur and I had finally succeeded in our dream. We had taken most if not all of the world. We were now seen as the King and Queen of the world, but we just about felt like gods.  
His eyes were bright, blazing with hope, almost naively. I could already see the invincibility he felt and the pride he held in himself, beaming from his features. I truly felt unstoppable as well. Perhaps it was the spirit of our youth - to feel ambitious and courageous. I couldn't help but feel proud of him, and of myself as well. We had accomplished so much and fought tooth and nail to get what we had now. But it didn't matter to Arthur anymore. After all, he ruled the world.  
He exhaled a sharp breath, grinning from ear to ear. I only smiled a bit in response.  
"(Name), if only you knew the sights I have seen in my times. I have crossed glittering seas and saw sights I have only ever seen in my dreams." he danced from one end of the room to the other.  
I had never seen Arthur so happy. He was light as a feather and as free as one. It showed how far we were willing to indulge in corruption in order to get what we'd wanted. We were so driven to escape from our own controlled lives that we'd longed for freedom. The desire for power consumed us whole. Arthur had been bullied as a child and so his need for power over his enemies increased. He'd also lived on his small island nation where it rained and he'd always wanted to escape. Arthur held a certain need for travel and adventuring because he disliked his own home. He wished to see places and distant countries just to get away from his own miserable life. Well, in the end, he'd gotten it all. Arthur became a seafarer and got to travel across oceans and have everything Arthur had fought for.  
We'd felt in our own hearts that we were the highest of entities. That we were the very height of power people looked up to. But in reality, everyone despised us. Our corruption made everyone want to turn against Arthur and I. Our mistreatment of colonies gave us a bad reputation. They wanted our heads on a silver plate, and even our own people were wary of us. They knew that if given the chance, their own countries would betray them. For that, we were hated because we craved power.  
I hadn't cared about it still. I was young and reckless and believed that since Arthur had brought me so far, I'd give my all to him. He was truly a god in my eyes, a sweet release. If he'd asked me to kill, I'd do so without hesitation. That's how much trust I'd put into the man. He was my lover and my only reason to live, as he gave me a reason to live. I'd have to pay him back some day.  
Sometimes I'd even act as his missionary in the battlefield. I'd heed every order he commanded with bravery. He loved my sworn loyalty.

I had been the monarch of the world for a few short decades, as he promised. They had been cherished moments that I would never forget.  
Sometimes a lonely feeling would refuse to leave me. At night when Arthur was busy with paperwork, I'd feel as if I were the only one who ruled this world alone. The rest was made up of enemies going against me, and I was left to defend myself. It was a disturbing and uncomfortable feeling that I never could shake off.

Everything had come so quickly. Our empire had suddenly been rebelled by people who had burrowed themselves into our lives, urged to steal our freedom and dissolve our empire.  
Arthur clutched his hair in tight fists, growling. He was steadily losing his countries and taking losses from battles. My kingdom that he and I dreamt of was collapsing. The power I had wanted was slipping from my fingers. Everything seemed to be falling apart, both my world and his. And yet, I still refused to leave him in this despair. I had made a promise to stay at his side until the end. I also believed he could somehow fix all of it. I'd tried my hardest to fix all of this but nothing had worked. We were spiraling into what we knew was the end for our dual monarchy, our empire, and the power we had as we knew it.  
I had ultimately been with Arthur at his downfall, as promised. Both he and I lost everything. I had almost lost my entire country to other countries who took advantage of my weakened state. Arthur didn't bother to help me when I was hurt. And I found out the mistakes I made by following this man who brought me nothing but my own demise. This was the cost of trusting a fool who gave me nothing in the end.  
"I used to own the world, you know." and I knew why that brought so much pain to Arthur when he uttered those words. Because of his mistakes, his castles founded on traitors and fools, it had cost him the world that he lost. From the rich sands in the Middle East to the great lakes of the New World, gone. Everything was taken from us both so quickly, and we both would never forget that. Arthur Kirkland nearly cost me my life as a nation, and I was forever resentful of him for that.

It's been centuries since those days, yet it felt much longer. My memories still ran rampant in my head, even now as I count the days till my country falls as well.  
After the fall of the British Empire, my own economy collapsed. I didn't expect to live as long as I did.  
What happened? Arthur and I had been the most powerful countries, feared by many. I had the most influence upon the people, and yet now I was just an ordinary human. It was likened to me now sweeping streets that I myself used to own and look down upon. To think I had once been the height of power was a bit ridiculous.  
"...Oh, believe it..." I'd breath out. I took short breaths, and even that was a struggle. My eyes were dim. People knew I was fated to die. My words were soft and some people in the room had to strain their ears to listen. There were mostly nations at my bedside, which made up of the ones who had occupied me.  
And almost as if I had the youth of a young child again, I could hear clearly and see with new eyes again. I heard joyous bells ringing and heavenly choirs. I saw the dawn's new light pour through the window and it warmed my cold skin.  
"..If only I could explain what I had seen in my glorious life... the sights I'd seen..." my voice was quiet and words slow. I sighed. "I had armies at my disposal.. and now I'm spat at by the very same men..."  
I had a feeling that I wouldn't be accepted by the saints and of the gods above. I'd never reach heaven if there is one, and neither would Arthur. Nations were bound to be reborn after their death to live a normal life. It was a kind offer in return for centuries of grief and bloodshed, but we were undeserving of it. The only thing I was truly deserving of was bound to live a miserable life as I had given to the people I controlled. This must've been a repent of sorts, but it wasn't enough for me.  
And so I had been reborn as a human, lived a relatively normal life in Germany. I had an interest in traveling and history. I was absolutely captivated by it. I had once owned the very streets I walked in, and now I was a mere foreigner sightseeing. But, when I was twenty-three years old, I was engaged in the Battle of Berlin. Germany was one of the main nations that occupied me after my fall from the British empire, and now I was doing exactly what I had my people do centuries ago. I had to fight for Germany to take the land back. I was badly wounded and died after a bomb landed several meters away.  
For Arthur, his country survived and lasted. Today, he lives in regret and guilt because of something that stuck with him until this very moment. It was the haunting thought that no matter what Arthur does to repent, he would never be able to get those times back ever again. They are only memories, and a reminder not to let past mistakes happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on Coldplay's song of the same title. The song is very melancholic and I wanted this fanfiction to have the same feel. This was just a small piece I wanted to write, I didn't want to go too deep into it but that's what happened anyway. I just really liked this song and wanted to finally publish the story that went along with it.


End file.
